Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to connection assurance features on an electrical connector assembly. More particularly, certain embodiments of the present invention relate to connection assurance features that engage a lever and a first housing when the lever is rotated to connect first and second housings.
In certain applications, electronic components require an electrical connector assembly that joins first and second housings containing electrical contacts. One housing includes male electrical contacts, while the other housing includes female electrical contacts. The first housing is configured to receive the second housing such that the male and female electrical contacts are electrically connected.
In the typical electrical connector assembly, the first housing is connected to the second housing by hand. In order to be sure that the first and second housings are properly connected with the electrical contacts electrically engaged, the first and second housings are provided with a latch assembly more generally referred to a as a positioning assurance feature. The latch assembly includes a base plate slidably retained on the first housing beneath a suspended prong and a ramp on the second housing. When the first housing is inserted about the second housing, the prong slides over the ramp and the base plate is then slid over the ramp and the prong into a final position. When the base plate is in the final position, an operator is assured that the first and second housings are fully connected.
However, as the number of electrical contacts to be mated increases, it becomes difficult to fully join the first and second housings because of friction between the mating electrical contacts. Therefore, many electrical connector assemblies include a mate assist assembly that overcomes the frictional resistance involved in mating the first and second housings. The typical mate assist assembly is a lever member connected to one of the housings which has cam arms that engage racks on the other housing as the lever member is rotated through a range of motion. The interaction of the cam arms and the racks provides force to overcome the friction between the electrical contacts and easily connect the first and second housings.
The typical mate assist assembly suffers from a number of drawbacks. A latch assembly connected to the first and second housings can interfere with the lever member of a mate assist assembly. In operation the lever member may appear to be fully rotated to a final position and indicate to an operator that the first and second housings are fully connected when in fact the lever member is not fully rotated to the final position or did not properly engage the racks to connect the first and second housings. The first housing may only loosely be retained about the second housing such that the electrical contacts are not connected or are in danger of becoming unconnected.
Therefore, a need exists for a connector assembly that overcomes the above problems and addresses other concerns experienced in the prior art.